The present invention relates cooling water pump assemblies for internal combustion engines of the type having a water pump seal for preventing leakage of coolant along the pump shaft and, more particularly, to a wick for use in collecting and retaining insignificant amounts of coolant which escape past the water pump seal before the coolant weepage becomes visually noticeable.